Una mentira piadosa
by Lyddel
Summary: Drabble. Sí, había salvado la salud e integridad mental de Sena, sin embargo, Yamato había perdido más de lo que había ganado.


**Rating:** T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Yamato x Taka  
><strong>Tema:<strong> Mentira  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Lime  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Yamato es tan bueno que es malo (?).

* * *

><p><strong>Una Mentira Piadosa<strong>

Su respiración estaba agitada como la de un corcel indomable. Un calor placentero recorría todo su cuerpo aumentando a cada segundo con el contacto del cuerpo debajo de él.

Era una visión por demás encantadora, su mano derecha se aferraba a las sábanas, la izquierda estaba sobre la cadera de su compañero, su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo hipnotizante y su húmedo cabello blanco se desparramaba sobre la cama confundiéndose con las sábanas.

Takeru se encorvó para besarle el cuello, le estaba sosteniendo los muslos separados, manteniendo al receptor en una posición casi sumisa de no ser por que quien estaba a merced del otro era el castaño.

Los movimientos eran suaves y lentos, saboreando cada sensación hasta grabarla a fuego en su memoria y tatuar la piel ajena con la fragancia de otro cuerpo.

Luego todo eso cayó por un agujero negro y se convirtió en un frenesí de placer y posesividad.

Taka envolvió a Yamato con los brazos y las piernas, dejando escapar profundos suspiros mientras acercaba más sus cuerpos.

Takeru le besaba el cuello ronroneando sobre su piel y sosteniéndolo con más firmeza para poder aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos.

Algo hizo que se detuvieran. Entre todo el ajetreo algún movimiento descontrolado escapó. Hasta entonces Yamato cayó en la cuenta de en donde era que se encontraban.

Maldito hotel barato.

La cabecera de la cama había chocado de lleno contra la pared produciendo un sonido grave y profundo.

— ¿Crees que lo hayan escuchado? —preguntó el castaño algo consternado, mirando a los ojos al chico que aun le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas.  
>—Por supuesto que escucharon algo como eso —fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, Taka se guardó para él mismo el insulto que su compañero merecía en ese momento.<p>

Se quedaron quietos y en silencio, esperando otro sonido como respuesta.

Las paredes eran demasiado delgadas para su gusto, algo que no debería ser un problema para la mayoría de la gente, sin embargo siempre hay una excepción a la regla.

Movimiento, una puerta se abría.

Takeru se enderezó, empujó la ropa del suelo hacia abajo de la cama con el pie y se metió al cuarto de baño. Taka se acomodó y abotonó la parte de arriba del pijama, tomó el libro que descansaba junto a su cama y lo abrió donde indicaba el separador.

Para cuando tocaron la puerta Yamato parecía recién salido de bañarse, se había amarrado una toalla alrededor de la cintura y mojado el cabello en el grifo del lavabo, ahora muchas y pequeñas gotas frías recorrían su pecho y espalda.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un Sena de expresión algo preocupada.

El castaño lo hizo pasar con un saludo.

—Buenas noches, Yamato, Taka —dijo el pequeño running back mirando en varias direcciones.  
>—Buenas noches —dijo el peliblanco desde su cama, cubierto por las sábanas hasta la cintura.<br>— ¿Están bien? —preguntó Sena viendo que todo parecía estar en orden.  
>—Pues sí —contestó Yamato — ¿por qué, sucedió algo?<br>—Escuché un golpe bastante feo, parecía venir de su habitación.  
>—Justo ahora estaba en la ducha, ¿tú escuchaste algo, Taka?<p>

El susodicho solamente negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista hacia las letras en su libro.

—Tal vez vino de arriba, pero gracias por preocuparte, Sena —dijo el más alto con una sonrisa.  
>—Tal vez... bueno, nos vemos mañana.<p>

El pequeño murciélago se despidió y se fue sonriendo de la dulce forma en que sólo él era capaz. Lo que no sabía era que Takeru lo hubiera asesinado de haber podido en ese momento por lo que sucedería después.

Taka se había levantado, y se ponía el pantalón como era debido. Volvió a meterse en las cobijas y apagó la lámpara del taburete junto a su cama. Algo como eso debía de ser capaz de bajarle la inspiración a cualquiera, menos a Yamato al parecer, sin embargo eso al receptor lo traía sin cuidado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Taka? —cuestionó el castaño en casi un reclamo.  
>—Durmiendo.<br>—Pero qué se supone que...  
>—Báñate con agua fría o algo —lo interrumpió el peliblanco sin voltear a mirarlo, ya había encontrado una posición cómoda para dormir y se negaba a perderla.<br>—Pero Taka...  
>—Buenas noches, Takeru.<p>

* * *

><p>Lulz! tenía que hacerlo, no me resistí D:<p>

espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo uwu. Gracias por leer ~~


End file.
